Intermetallic reactions involve the release of thermal energy through an exothermic reaction between two different metallic elements. Intermetallic reactions can produce solid, liquid and/or gaseous products. Metals that undergo Intermetallic reactions can be used, for example, in additives to propellants, thermal battery heat sources, and ignition aids.